


Management company

by angelicsunflower



Series: One Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson World Domination, Post-One Direction, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Louis announces his plans for a management company.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: One Direction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200206
Kudos: 10





	Management company

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for fun :)

“Are you ready?” 

“Am I ready to tell everyone I’m starting a management company? Fuck no. Let’s do it.”

Harry smiled at Louis. “They’re gonna be so excited.”

Louis smiled at the thought of his fans going crazy and his heart warms with pride. 

“I just don't want anyone else to go through what we did as a band and a couple.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead quickly. “Okay, I’m tweeting.”

”I’m so proud of you.”

Louis pressed send and gripped Harry’s hand tightly. They watched support rush in from everyone and he silently told himself to never forget how much he loves and appreciates his fans.

Harry turned to watch Louis as he scrolled through the messages. His face was lit up with happiness, it was adorable. Louis would slap Harry if he told him that but he really was.

Harry blushed and he tipped his head down in embarrassment. 

“What?” 

Harry put his hand against his boyfriend’s cheek and kissed him. “You’re adorable.”

Louis scowled and pulled away. “Idiot.”


End file.
